


Beautiful Disaster

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Series: Scar & Morgan [1]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: A Drabble book dedicated to my oc Scarlett Giambetti and Morgan Corinthos.
Relationships: Morgan Corinthos/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Scar & Morgan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168151





	Beautiful Disaster

A/n: This is a Drabble book about my Orginal character Scarlett Giambetti, (little sister of Max and Milo) and Morgan Corinthos.

Prompt: “Please look at me.”  
Scarlett’s POV  
“You’re hurt.”my boyfriend’s voice echoed through the alleyway, everything was blurry. Crimson splattered my view, barely able to keep awake.  
“No.” I argued my hands feeling upon the brick wall behind me, trying to get a grip so I could lift myself up. I couldn’t stand being so weak.  
“Scar-stop. You’re gonna hurt yourself.” Morgan sighed, never knowing a woman to be so stubborn. His mom would obviously love her.  
“I’m not gonna do shit.” She continues to disagree.  
“I’m taking you to the fucking hospital and there’s not shit you can do about it.” Morgan throws her slim figure over his shoulder and continued his walk to the hospital.  
“Please look at me. Are you really going to hold a grudge because I cared enough to take you to the hospital?” Morgan gives her a wary look.  
“Hospitals are gross.” Scarlett scowls at him, as she sat upright in the hospital bed.  
“Maybe you are, too.” Morgan softly chuckled.  
“I oughta fuck you up for saying some shit like that!”came out of her mouth causing him to cackle.  
“You and my dad should have a drink sometime, god my family is gonna love you.”


End file.
